


Land of Confusion

by TheSoccerMom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoccerMom/pseuds/TheSoccerMom
Summary: “Thank you,” Bea squeaked out in a small, barely audible voice.“You don’t need to thank me. Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?” Supergirl said softly.Bea hesitated slightly. Her mother had always been cautious with who knew her name or who she was. She never really understood it, but her Momma knows a lot and is really smart so she does what she asked. But then she remembered what her mom told her one day. Her mother had been telling her about who she can and should trust if something were to happen and she was ever in trouble without her Momma there to help her. Bea thought it was odd at first, not really having that type of conversation (she was five, not stupid), but more the fact that her mom had been talking about certain people. Rather than just saying that the police could help her, her Momma had given her the name of a specific detective. This situation certainly warranted her to look for those people that her mom told her to trust and Supergirl had been at the top of that list.So she replied, “Beatrice.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> So this is my first ever fanfic (Yay!) and I'm real nervous about posting it, but here it is anyway. I got the idea for this story awhile ago and almost posted the first chapter about a month ago before completely chickening out. So, if you could please let me know what you think or if I should even bother continuing this story that would be greatly appreciated. Also, since I'm new to this, I may be playing it safe with the rating, so if the story continues, that could be subject to change. That being said, there is an instance of gun violence and someone will die (not really spoiling anything, promise). It's not graphic at all and I don't believe it is anything that hasn't been seen on TV, but just a fair warning.
> 
> One last thing is all mistakes made are mine. Anyway that's about it so, on with the story!

It all began on a Friday that started out like any other.

 

A young woman woke at five o’clock, as she does every weekday, to prepare for her work day at the office. She shut off her alarm before getting out of her bed and started to walk towards her kitchen. As she passed a door that was slightly ajar, the woman peaked inside to see that her daughter was sound asleep as she was cuddled up in bed with her favorite stuffed animal. The young woman stopped to take in the scene for no more than a few seconds as she smiled to herself and continued on her way to truly start her morning routine.

 

Her day always begins with a cup of coffee from the woman’s top of the line coffeemaker that, for the cost, had better be damn good in her opinion. As she drinks her first cup of coffee for the day, because there are always more throughout the day, she checks her personal E-mail account, which usually does not consist of anything of true importance. The next step to her routine would be to wash up before making sure her make-up and her clothed are perfect for her day at the office.

 

By the time the young woman is done, it is usually around 6:30. That is about the same time that her little girl will most likely wake up as she, much like her mother, is a relatively early riser. The woman is seated on a stool at the kitchen counter when she sees her daughter walk in with one arm clutching her favorite stuffed bunny and the other tiredly rubbing her eyes.

 

“Good morning, darling,” the woman said with a soft smile on her face.

 

“Morning, Momma,” the little girl replied, her voice still slightly heavy with sleep, while she attempted to climb onto the stool that was next to where her mother was seated.

 

The young mother laughed softly to herself as she rose from where she was seated to lift her daughter onto the stool. Finally seated, the little girl beamed at her mother. The smile on the child’s face was so contagious that her mother could not help but to beam right back at the small five-year old.

 

From that point the duos morning routine continued the same as it does every day. The mother preparing breakfast for both of them as the young girl sips on the juice that her mother pours for her and talks her mother’s ears off. As they finish, the young woman sends the girl into her room to get dressed for the day to come while the mother rinses the dishes that had just been used. Just like every other day, the little girl emerges from her room wearing an outfit with an array of colors that do not match, so the mother goes with her back to her room to compromise on an outfit that will be just as bright and colorfully, but this time in a way that matches.

 

As they continue getting ready, there is a knock on the door on the door that comes at 7:30 every day, just like clockwork. The little girl, fully dressed in matching clothes now, rushes towards the door about to open it before she hears her mother behind her.

 

“You have to check who it is before you open the door, Bea, we’ve talked about this,” the young woman reminds.

 

“But I can’t reach the hole, Momma!”

 

Her mother smiles at that before lifting her daughter as she said, “Well that’s an easy fix, don’t you think.”

 

The five-year old giggles as she looks through the peephole with an exclamation saying, “It’s Nana!”

 

Still holding Bea, the young woman opens the door to be greeted by a hug from the short, red-headed elderly woman that was on the other side.

 

“Good morning, Edna,” the young mother states with a grin on her face as she pulls away from the hug to lead the elder woman into the apartment.

 

“And a very good morning to you, my sweet!” Edna exclaimed.

 

“Morning Nana!” 

 

Edna smiled as she turned toward the little girl and said, “Good morning, _Bea_ -utiful!”

 

Bea laughed gleefully as she reached for Edna, so the red-head grabbed onto the girl as her mother passed her along. She smiled as she witnessed the interaction between the woman and her daughter. The two women and little girl spoke for a few minutes before it was time for the mother to leave for work.

 

“I should start heading to the office,” she said before turning toward Edna. “I’ll try to be back by seven tonight.”

 

“Alright dear,” Edna said. “We’ll be here having loads of fun, won’t we, pumpkin?”

 

Bea beamed brightly and said with laughter in her voice, “Tons and tons of fun!”

 

Her mother chuckled as she said, “I’m glad.” She then kissed her daughter on her forehead after grabbing her coat and purse. She then added, “Be good, love. I love you.”

 

“Love you, too, Momma.”

 

The young woman then walked to the door and opened it before she turned back with a sincere smile on her face saying, “Bye. And thank you again Edna.”

 

Edna sighed overdramatically, bringing the woman in for a hug as she told the young mother, “For the last time, you _do not_ have to thank me. But you are very welcome, my dear.”

 

With that, the women released each other with a smiled and the young woman left the apartment.

 

***

 

Almost an hour later had Edna and Bea seated on the couch, cuddled with a blanket over them and a movie playing on the television. The red-headed woman was smiling softly as she watched the five-year old cheerfully sing-a-long with Moana. However, the moment was broken by a loud banging coming from outside the door of the apartment. Bea jumped at the loud, unexpected noise before looking to Edna with her questions written clearly on her face and in her green eyes. The elderly woman ran her hand through the little girl’s dark hair and tried to give her a comforting smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

 

“Everything’s alright,” she assured. “Why don’t you go to your room for a minute while I see what is happening, okay?”

 

“But Nana -”

 

“No buts, sweetheart,” she interrupted. “Now go, please.”

 

“Okay,” Bea said as she rose from the couch and began to walk away. However, Edna turned her back towards the little girl and when she was not looking the five-year old ducked to hide behind the nearby counter to see what was happening. Then there was another loud bang, now closer to the door.

 

Not completely sure how to approach the situation, Edna walked closer to the door and asked, “Who’s there?”

 

Then a male’s voice, though muffled through the door, could be heard as he said, “No one’s s’posed to be here. The boss made it sound like an easy in and out.”

 

“Don’t matter what’s there, boss wants the hard drive so we get the hard drive, simple as that,” another voice responded.

 

With no hesitation after that, the door was kicked in.

 

Edna froze as two muscular men walked into the apartment armed with their guns trained on her.

 

The owner of the second voice, who was clearly the leader and most confident of the two men, stated, “Now your gonna tell us where the hard drive is or you’re not gonna like what we do next.”

 

Edna raised her hands to show that she was clearly no threat to them. She tried and hoped that she looked calm despite the situation before her. The next line she spoke, the elderly woman tried to sound as calm as possible but failed as her voice shook a bit with fear.

 

“I don’t believe I know what you’re talking about. I don’t know anything about a hard drive. You must have the wrong place.”

 

“I don’t like liars,” said the leader. “Now tell us where the damn drive is!” He was waving his gun around while the other man kept his steady on Edna.

 

The other guy lowered his voice slightly while he said, “Maybe she really doesn’t know.”

 

“Don’t be an idiot!” the confident man exclaimed at his partner. He turned his attention back to the red-headed woman and yelled, “Tell us where to find the fucking hard drive!”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Edna stuttered out. “I d-don’t know wh-where the hard dr-drive is or what you are t-talking about!”

 

“For fuck’s sake!” the man exclaimed. “We’ll find the damn drive ourselves!”

 

Then three thing happened:

 

A gunshot ran out.

 

Edna’s lifeless body hit the floor.

 

Bea screamed.

 

The two men looked in the direction that the scream came and saw the little girl try to make herself even smaller behind the counter. Now more than ever she wished that she had listened to her Nana when she told her to hide. Then more tears started streaming done her face as she realized that her Nana was not getting up.

 

 Bea was terrified.

 

The other man stopped for a second before he stated, “There’s a kid here.”

 

“No shit, genius,” the confident man said.

 

“Well what should we do? Should we let the boss know? She seemed very sure that this place would be empty and you know that she doesn’t like when she doesn’t have all the information.”

 

His partner let out a frustrated sigh and cussed under his breath. He walked over to Bea and tightly grabbed one of her arms. He pulled her out from behind the counter as she cried and struggled to get the large man to release his grip. “Stay still and stay quiet, you little shit.” Bea froze and whimpered as she thought it may be better for her to do as he said for now. The man then turned to his partner and said, “Take a damn picture and send it to the boss. Tell her we found the girl here and leave it at that.”

 

The other man did as he was told. “Okay done. Now what do we do with the kid?”

 

He threw Bea to the ground causing her to bump her head on the ground and let out a short cry of pain. “Take care of it. I’m going to start looking for that hard drive that’s so damn important.”

 

As he began to walk further through the apartment, the other man stopped him and said, “There is a lot of shit I’ll do for the cause, but killing a kid ain’t on that list. I’m not a monster, man.”

 

“You don’t have the kill it, just take care of it. I really don’t give a shit how. Just hurry up so we can get the hard drive.”

 

Before anyone could say anything else, one of the windows shattered as a figure flew through it as if there was nothing there.

 

“That won’t be happening,” the figure claimed.

 

Bea looked up at her savior with wonder and awe as she whispered to herself with the smallest smile on her face, “Supergirl,” before she crawled to once again hide behind the counter.

 

Without a word, both men turned the Girl of Steel and began shooting at her. As to be expected, the bullets did nothing as they ricocheted off of her body. Bea hid further behind the counter with her knees pulled to her chest and her head bowed down to avoid getting hit in the crossfire. Not a minute later both of the men were unconscious on the floor with little effort needed. That taken care of Supergirl began to walk toward the frightened five-year old. She was slow and cautious with her movements so not to scare the little girl more than she was already.

 

As she got closer, she began to softly speak, “Hey, you’re safe now. No one’s going to hurt you now. You’re okay.”

 

Bea was seated on the floor with her back against the counter, her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them and her head burrowed in her knees as she tried to block out what had previously been happening. When Supergirl spoke, she slowly lifted her head to look at the hero. Her face was stained with tears as well as thin streak of blood coming from a cut on her head from where she hit it on the ground. Her eyes were watery with tears that continued to slowly stream down her face.

 

“Thank you,” Bea squeaked out in a small, barely audible voice.

 

“You don’t need to thank me. Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?” Supergirl said softly.

 

Bea hesitated slightly. Her mother had always been cautious with who knew her name or who she was. She never really understood it, but her Momma knows a lot and is really smart so she does what she asked. But then she remembered what her mom told her one day. Her mother had been telling her about who she can and should trust if something were to happen and she was ever in trouble without her Momma there to help her. Bea thought it was odd at first, not really having that type of conversation (she was five, not stupid), but more the fact that her mom had been talking about certain people. Rather than just saying that the police could help her, her Momma had given her the name of a specific detective. This situation certainly warranted her to look for those people that her mom told her to trust and Supergirl had been at the top of that list.

 

So she replied, “Beatrice.”

 

Supergirl smiled at her. “That’s a pretty name. Do you know where your mom or dad is, Beatrice?”

 

“Momma’s at work,” she replied. “I don’t have a dad. Nana was with me like she is every day until . . .” she trailed off, the tears in her eyes starting to fall again, not really sure what to say, still having trouble trying to process everything that was happening.

 

Supergirl gently touched her shoulder as she said, “It’s alright to be sad, but I think we should get your mom to be with you. Do you know where she works or can you give me her name?”

 

Now that, Beatrice was not certain she should tell. It was never something she was sure of unless her mother was right by her side. So rather than answer in any form, she opted to remain silent at that question. There was a good minute of silence before Supergirl seemed to either get the hint that she did not want to say anything or just assumed that she did not know the answers to those questions.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Supergirl asked, trying to take a different approach. Bea looked at her as though she had grown another head. All she could think was that was a strange question to ask. Who didn’t know who Supergirl was on sight? Then Bea thought that maybe that was not the question she was asking and was rather asking if she know who she really was. Thinking that was what she meant Beatrice answered accordingly.

 

“Kara Danvers,” she said simplistically.

 

Kara completely froze and stared at the little girl in front of her. How did this girl know who she was? Did she learn it from the mother she won’t talk about? And if that’s the case, who the hell is this child’s mother? Not sure how to proceed, Kara, making sure to keep her voice soft as to not scare her, asked the five-year old, “Where did you learn that?”

 

“Momma told me.”

 

“Right, okay. Um…why don’t you wait here for just one minute, okay Beatrice? I’ll be right back,” Kara responded as she stood, began to take her phone out of the built in pockets of her suit, and stepped away to make a call, but made sure to remain in the little girl’s sight.

 

She called the first person she could think of and just prayed that her sister answered the phone, though it was uncommon for her to not answer when she called. Thankfully, she picked up on the second ring.

_“Hey Kara, please tell me you need help with something so I can ditch this load of paperwork,”_ is how Alex answered jokingly.

 

“Well, kind of.”

_“Kind of? What happened?”_

 

“A lot. The short answer is that there is a little girl that is now alone in an apartment that I think I need to bring into the DEO, but there is also two unconscious men that I think are working with Cadmus and a woman that may have been the girl’s grandmother that was gunned down before I could get here,” she said all in a rushed whisper.

_“…I’m not going to lie I’m pretty lost on exactly what you have gotten yourself into. So first, are you okay?”_

 

“What? Yeah I’m fine, for now at least. Right now my main focus is the girl.”

_“Alright, so let’s focus on the girl. Why would you need to bring her to the DEO?”_ Alex asked clearly unsure of any reasonable explanation for that claim.

 

“She knows my name, like she knows Kara and Supergirl are one in the same.”

_“…WHAT?!? How did that happen?”_

 

“Well I didn’t tell her! She just said it and she told me that she learned that from her mother,” Kara recounted, still slightly in shock.

_“Who the hell is her mother?”_ Alex asked, skeptical.

 

“That’s part of the problem, I have no clue. What do I do?” Kara heard her sister sigh heavily before responding.

 

_“Bring her to the DEO. I’ll send a team to recover the Cadmus lackeys and try to make sure Maggie is at the scene, okay? That way Maggie should be able to find the mother of the girl.”_

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, I’ll do that. See you soon.”

_“See you soon, sis.”_

 

Kara hung up her phone, took a deep breath and then turned back to face Beatrice. When she turned, she saw that the young girl was looking at her intently, but has not moved from where she was seated. Kara smiled at her hoping that it would comfort the five-year old even just a little.

 

“How would you like to fly with me? I can take you somewhere and a friend of mine can take a look at that cut on you head.”

 

“But what about Momma?” Bea asked, uncertainty clear in her voice that was barely above a whisper.

 

Kara tried her best to reassure her by saying, “We’ll find her, I promise.”

 

Bea stopped for a second. She knew she could listen to Supergirl and trust her to help. It was also a chance to go flying with Supergirl! How could she pass up an opportunity like that?

 

“Okay.”

 

Kara walked closer to the small girl, lifting Bea into her arms. As she began walking towards the window, Kara made sure to hide the young girl’s face with her shoulder so that Bea could not see the woman that was still on the ground. “Hold on tight.” Once she felt the little girl’s grip on her tighten, she flew back out the window that she came through and began to head toward the DEO.

 

***

 

“So, what exactly am I supposed to be looking for, Danvers?” Maggie asked into her phone as she looked around. She arrived at the scene just a few minutes ago and was taking in the crime scene tape, the body on the floor that was covered, and the police personnel processing the scene.

 

_“We’ve been having trouble finding the name of the owner of the apartment, but she has to come home eventually.”_

“Great. I’ll probably be here a while. I’ll call you back when I find her.”

 

_“Thank you, Maggie,”_ Alex said before hanging up the phone. Maggie looked at her phone before placing it back in her pocket.

 

“Now we wait,” she mumbled to herself as she started to walk around the apartment in the hopes of finding something. Fortunately, Maggie did not have to wait as long as she thought because almost ten minutes later she heard a commotion by the door of the apartment. Then a very familiar woman burst into the apartment and her eyes found the detective.

 

“Maggie! Thank God! What the hell happened here? Where is my little girl? Is she okay?” she asked frantically, desperate for answers.

 

Maggie stared at the woman standing before her with shock evident on her face. Since when has she had a child? How could they not know that she had a child? She tried to snap herself out of the confusion that she was feeling, but she couldn’t. There was only one thought that seemed to escape her mouth.

 

“LENA?!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for the feedback! 
> 
> Just a few notes about this story. It takes place a few months after the season 2 finale (best to keep that vague since the writers can't seem to keep their own times consistent) and Lena is now a part of the group as she very well should be. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story! :D

_Maggie stared at the woman standing before her with shock evident on her face. Since when has she had a child? How did they not know that she had a child? She tried to snap herself out of the confusion that she was feeling, but she couldn’t. There was only one thought that seemed to escape her mouth._

_“LENA?!?”_

 

Lena Luthor cut off from her worry-filled rambling after hearing the exclamation from Maggie. She looked at her friend, taking in the shock and confusion that was on her face. Lena took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh.

 

“I can explain everything later, but I need to see that my daughter is okay. Maggie, please tell me that she’s okay!”

 

It was then that the young Luthor’s eyes began to move around the apartment, looking for anything that might help her figure out what happened, and they landed on the body bag that was beginning to be rolled out of the apartment. Her eyes widened as they began to fill with tears, anguish written clearly across her face. She whispered, “Oh my God. Oh God. Is-is that? Oh god, no, no it-”

 

That reaction forced Maggie into action. The detective still had so many questions, but helping the young CEO was her top priority right now. So, she grabbed Lena by the shoulders, cutting off the dark spiral of thought that the younger woman was about to fall down.

 

“Hey, it’s not her,” Maggie informed her. “That’s not your girl, okay. Your daughter is safe, I promise you. She is with Alex and Kara now. I can take you to them, to your little girl, but you have to keep it together for now, alright? Everything will work out.”

 

Lena took a deep breath. “Okay. So, Bea’s alright? Then that must be … oh God. Maggie, what the hell happened?”

 

“Honestly? I don’t have any answers for you. Let me take you to your daughter and maybe we can clear some things up.”

 

Maggie placed her arm around Lena’s shoulders as she led her out of the door. They walked in a comfortable silence while both women tried to process the information that they had discovered. The silence remained until Maggie started the car and began to drive. Unsure of what to say, but needing some answers, the older woman asked, “How did you know something was wrong?”

 

“I’m not sure what you mean?” Lena asked, slightly confused.

 

Maggie tried to clarify her earlier question by saying, “When you came into your apartment, it seemed like you had known that something wasn’t right? Why else would you be there in the middle of the day instead of in the office?”

 

“I had hoped I was wrong,” the young CEO said softly. “Edna,” she closed her eyes and tried to take a breath to keep her composure before continuing, “she watches Beatrice while I’m at work. She updates me periodically, but after almost two hours without hearing from her, I was worried something had happened. When I saw the police I realized I was right. I don’t believe I have ever hoped that I was wrong more than in that moment.”

 

“I know this doesn’t change anything, but I’m sorry,” Maggie said softly, almost as though she were afraid to speak any louder. Lena didn’t respond and instead just gazed out the window. “Should I ask how you know about Kara?”

 

“I’m not an idiot,” Lena deadpanned. “She hides her identity with a pair of glasses, it doesn’t take a genius. Besides, we tend to spend a lot of time together, so the similarities between the two become very hard to miss.”

 

Maggie let out a gentle chuckle before saying, “I tried to tell her that you knew. How come you didn’t say anything?”

 

“It was her secret. It wasn’t my place and I knew she would tell me when she wanted me to know. That or something was going to happen where it would be in everyone’s best interest for the truth to come out.”

 

“She was planning on telling you soon, just so you know, but I’ll leave that conversation here because it is between you and Kara.”

 

After that, neither of them said anything else until they parked near the DEO building. Lena was trying to take comfort in just knowing that Maggie was by her side and had assured her that Beatrice was safe. Maggie cut the engine, leaned back in the driver’s seat, and looked towards Lena. She took in the appearance of the young Luthor and was amazed at how calm and composed she looked, especially after she nearly lost it at the apartment. However, having had the chance to truly get to know and understand Lena, the detective knew that Lena was trying to hide the fact that she was still feeling the exact opposite. It was this realization that had Maggie reaching out to place a gentle, but firm, hand on the CEO’s shoulder. “I just need to call Alex to let her know to let us in, then you’ll be able to see your girl,” Maggie said as she gave Lena a soft smile. Lena glanced toward the detective and returned the smile with a small, grateful one of her own. Slightly satisfied, Maggie removed her hand from the Luthor’s shoulder and made a move to grab her phone.

 

_“Hey Mags, did you find the girl’s mother?”_ was the way that Alex answered the phone.

 

“Hi babe, I’m doing well, thanks for asking,” Maggie responded teasingly. “To answer your question, yes. We’re outside the DEO now, so let them know I’m coming with a plus one.”

 

_“You brought her here? We were supposed to meet you at the apartment.”_

 

“Circumstances changed. I made a different call.”

 

_“Who is she? How do you know we can trust her enough to bring her here?”_ Alex asked, trying to figure out why Maggie felt the need to take the action that she did.

 

Maggie hesitated for just a second before responding, “It may be easier for you to see for yourself.” The detective paused before adding, “Do you trust me?”

 

_“Of course. Always,”_ was Alex’s immediate response.

 

“Then trust me when I say that you are going to want to see this for yourself.”

 

_“Alright, you’re clear to come up with this plus one. We’re in my office. I’ll see you soon.”_

 

“See you, Danvers.” With that, Maggie hung up the phone. She turned to Lena and with a joking smile said, “Let’s go, I cannot wait to see the look on their faces.” Lena let out a soft laugh in response, but could only focus on seeing with her own eyes that her daughter was safe.

 

***

 

Kara made sure to keep a firm hold on Beatrice as she flew them to the DEO. By the time that they landed on the balcony, the five-year old had her arms wrapped around Kara as tightly as she could manage. The superhero held onto Bea as she began to walk into the building and then moved to place the little girl on the floor once they were inside the walls. However, Kara was stopped by a quiet whimper coming from the child in her arms that was followed by the small arms tightening their hold even more. Kara stood still and began to gently rub Beatrice’s back. “Hey, it’s alright. What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

 

There was no response at first, but then Beatrice shifted her head slightly to glance at the superhero. “It’s loud. Lotta people,” the young child confessed in a barely audible voice.

 

Kara looked around and mentally cursed herself for not realizing that after what this little girl had been through that the noise and hustle at the DEO may be too much. By this point, Kara had been able to learn how to tune out most of the noise, but she does know one place that would be far enough away from all the commotion. “Well, why don’t we find somewhere quieter, okay?” Her only response was the girl nodding in agreement, so Kara began walking towards Alex’s office, which was the one place that she hoped would be quiet enough for the girl in her arms. They did not make it far before Alex spotted them and began to rush over, several questions on the tip of her tongue. Once Kara saw that Alex was about to say something, she shook her head subtly and was relieved when Alex got the message to remain silent and just followed. The closer they got to the office, the less noise there was and Kara could feel Beatrice begin to relax ever so slightly in her arms.

 

They entered the office space and Alex gently shut the door behind them before walking towards her desk to lean against the front of it. Meanwhile, Kara walked the young girl toward the couch that was against the wall opposite of the entrance. This time, when Kara moved to release her hold on Beatrice to place her on the couch, the five-year-old did not protest at all. The superhero sat next to where she had placed the child before softly calling for her attention.

 

“Beatrice,” she waited for the little girl to look up at her, meeting her eyes before continuing. “Do you see her over there?” Kara inquired as she gestured to Alex, who was watching the interaction intently. Beatrice nodded her head affirmatively. “That’s my sister, Alex. She is going to take a look at the cut on your head, okay?”

 

Beatrice looked towards the woman that she had never seen in person before, but she did recall her mother showing her a picture. This was one of the people that her Momma told her that she can trust. Not to mention that Supergirl seemed to have complete faith in this woman. So the small girl responds with a simple nod of her head just as she did before.

 

With that response, Alex begins to take action by moving from where she was leaning on the desk to grab the first aid kit that she keeps beside her desk. Alex looks toward Kara, a bit of uncertainty in her eyes, before she kneels down in front of the five-year-old and opens the medical kit. She looks at Beatrice, not used to working with children and unsure how to go about taking care of her, and decides to try talking to her in the hopes of easing the child’s mind.

 

“Hi, sweetheart, do you mind if I clean that cut on your head?” Alex asked, not wanting to do anything without the little girl being okay with it.

 

Bea looks up slowly from where she was looking down at her hands. Her piercing green eyes meet Alex’s eyes as the youngest girl in the room nods her head, giving Alex permission to continue.

 

Alex responds by informing the girl, “This may sting a little,” before she begins to clean the wound on the child’s head. Beatrice winces every now and again, but does not make a noise the entire time that Alex is cleaning her wound. Once the cut is cleaned and properly dressed, Alex begins a very basic concussion procedure, checking the small girl’s pupils and inquiring simple information that she should be able to know, even given her young age. After getting no response to her questions, Alex tried asking yes or no questions, which gave her the desired result since all Bea had to do was shake her head. Through this entire process Kara watched them intently, wanting to make sure that everything was going to be alright with this little girl. The young hero already felt as though she had failed her and the girl’s family once because she could not save that other woman in time. She let Beatrice hold her hand and could tell that even though she seemed to keep calm, the tightness of her grip implied that she felt otherwise, which was understandable give her situation.

 

When Alex finished, and was pleased with the results, she began to pack up the medical kit before placing a gentle hand on Bea’s knee stating with a soft smile, “You did very good, sweetie.” Beatrice gave a small smile in return, but it did not quite reach her eyes. Alex took the smile, small as it was, as a victory.

 

Kara looked between the two before turning to address the little girl asking, “Would you like to lie down for a bit, Beatrice?” Before the girl could respond, Alex was up and moving to grab a pillow that is always in her office in case it is needed for any reason. Beatrice just nods her head once again and Alex places the pillow down next to the young girl. She slowly lies her head onto the pillow, curls up facing the back of the couch and closes her eyes. All the while, Kara gently rubs her back. Not a minute later, Beatrice’s breathing evens out and she is fast asleep.

 

Both Alex and Kara are quietly watching the five-year-old for a minute or two before the silence is broken.

 

“The poor thing,” Alex states accompanied with a soft sigh. She then tears her eyes away to focus on her sister. She watches as Kara’s eyes remain focused on the young child and realizes, without having to be told, what she is thinking. She has seen that look of guilt too many times before, both on her sister and in the mirror. “Kara,” she states firmly and she waits for her sister to meet her eyes. When Kara finally does look up, Alex wishes that she did not have to see that sadness that lay deep in the blonde’s eyes, wishes that she could somehow take it all away. “Kar, it was _not_ your fault. There was nothing you could have done to change what happened,” the eldest sister states firmly.

 

Kara stares in her sister’s eyes and sees the certainty there, the fact that she whole-heartedly believes that what she is saying is true. Kara just states factually, “I could have been faster.”

 

Alex begins shaking her head before the sentence is completely out. “You also could have been on the other side of the city and not even have heard anything until it was too late and this girl could have possibly also lost her life. Listen to me. You did absolutely everything you could have done. And don’t what if any of it, you will just drive yourself mad.”

 

The young hero looked down at the girl before connecting her shining blue eyes with her sister’s concern-filled brown eyes. “A woman is dead, Alex. She’s dead and I was there and I should have been able to stop it before it happened, before Beatrice had to witness any of that. She lost part of her family and she shouldn’t have and I don’t even know the woman’s name,” Kara said, nearing hysterics at this point, but was able to keep a hold on herself for now.

 

Moving quickly, Alex knelt down in front of Kara and takes the hand that is still in her sister’s lap and once again looks into her eyes trying to make her little sister feel better. “Yes that woman is dead, okay? And we can learn her name and we can mourn her properly, but just because something bad happened does not mean that it has to fall on your shoulders. There was nothing you could have done differently, please believe me on that. I know you and I know that you did everything that you could have done,” Alex said all this with a sense of finality in her voice and a fire in her eyes that Kara could not ignore even if she wanted.

 

Kara stared at her sister for some time wanting nothing more than to believe what she is being told, but knowing it will take time. Still, with a deep sincerity, Kara responds, “Thank you, Lexie.”

 

“Anytime, for as long as you need, I’ll be here for you, Stargirl,” Alex replied with a smile on her face as she used an old nickname from their childhood. Her little sister smiled back and gave a soft chuckle at the name.

 

Before either one of them could speak again, Alex’s phone went off with Maggie’s ringtone blaring. Both sisters jump slightly, surprised by the sudden noise that took over the silence and Alex was quick to walk out of the room in an effort to not wake the child that was still sleeping. Her effort proved pointless, though, because the little girl began to wake up as soon as the eldest Danvers sister shut the door. She began to look around the room, confusion written clearly on her face before the young girl started to remember what had happened. However, before Beatrice could completely panic, Kara once again started to rub circles on the child’s back. The hero also began repeating, “You’re alright, you’re safe,” in order to reassure her. The girl then repositioned herself so that she was now curled up on the hero’s lap, hugging her tightly while Kara continued to move her hand along Bea’s back. A few minutes later, Alex walked back into the office looking confused before a small smile appeared as she took in the position that her sister and this little girl have settled into. She walked over to the couch calmly and slowly lowers herself next to where Kara and Beatrice are huddled together.

 

“That was Maggie,” she states in a soft voice as she addresses Kara. “She’s on her way up.” She received a questioning look, but ignored it in favor of looking to the small girl in her sister’s arms and adds, “Your mom is coming soon.” That statement prompted Bea to glance up to Alex with hope and relief shining through her eyes at the thought of her Momma being with her soon.

 

Before anyone could say another word the door to Alex’s office burst open and the last person they expected to see rushed through the threshold with Maggie on her heels. Beatrice looked toward the entrance before jumping out of the hero’s lap and running to the intruder with an exclamation of, “Momma!” before leaping into the arms of Lena Luthor. She lifted her daughter and held her tightly as she whispered soothing words in her ear.

 

Kara and Alex shared a look, confusion blatantly shown on their faces. They glance toward Lena, who is still focused on Beatrice, before their eyes, both full of so many questions, settle on Maggie in the hopes that she may have an answer.

 

For now, all Maggie could do is shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know if you love it or hate it or any comments or questions or criticisms you may have about it. 
> 
> Also, a big thank you to all you lovely people that read this! :D


End file.
